


we keep loving anyways

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: No matter what happens, they keep loving anyways.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	we keep loving anyways

She doesn't want to be with Aang. He doesn't want to be with Mai. Yet they're both here, married, to the wrong people.

His golden eyes seek her out, and she shifts uncomfortably beside Aang. He's beautiful, and he's reaching for her, and Aang intercepts his grasp. Mai glares at her with an unbridled hatred, and Zuko whispers something sharply into her ear.

It's awkward.

She loves him to the point of saving his life. He loves her to the point of saving his.

The fateful Agni Kai that happened over ten years ago... It joined their hearts together in a way that neither Aang or Mai will ever be able to understand. It broke them. It breaks them. It will continue to break them.

But they keep loving anyways.


End file.
